catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Pansyfur (W) for approval Here she is! What do you think? Please comment! Clarris 09:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) maybe add some shadin to Pansyfur?pebble2pineow 15:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur the boundaries between brown and white, and add shading, but other than that, it looks pretty good. Blaze-Pelt 15:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, blur white transitions, make pupils bigger and add white and fix the ear pink. Maybe add more white onto it because she is "brown and white" this just looks brown with white markings.--Nightshine{ 17:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''I blured the white transitions,shaded,fixed the ear pink and made the pupils bigger. Better? Clarris 18:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Look at the other approved images to see what the ear pink should look like. Darken the shading more and blur the white transitions more--Nightshine{' 00:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I blured the white transition a little bit more and I fixed the ear pink,I did it the way the approved images are. Clarris 08:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add shading and highlights. Mistcloud 10:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add shading and highlights, also if Pansyfur is brown and white add some large white patches. :) Very good Clara! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Where should I put the patches? Clarris 10:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) You wanna put it everywhere also highlights aren't neccesary she only has to put them if she wants to but you do have to put shading. Moonpelt₪ 19:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-' I put a few spots in. Does it look nicer or should i get rid of them? Clarris 17:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I think its better. CBA? Zoe27 18:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) This is not in the CBA stage. Zoe, you can not CBA or Approve images unless you are a senior warrior. Understood? Good. All I see is that the image needs shading and highlights. Quailflight 09:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I've already added highlights, should I make them larger? Clarris 09:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Add or darken the shading. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Lohan's PRE-DEPO PARTAYYY! 12:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded'-'''I darkened the shading, better? Clarris 16:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more reddish, and blur all of the white patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I darkened the ear-pink and blurred the shading. Better? 07:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Darken shading and add shading to white patches--Nightshine'R' 05:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Fawndapple (Ki)- For Approval ǻώήςτόŗm 18:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) This is great,Fawny! Just blur the back a bit more. Clarris 19:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Blurred the back-shading and flecks. ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Darken ear pink and make pupils bigger--Nightshine'{' 23:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Where's the image? Ravenflight 23:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Here. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments.....? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Relax, it's only been two days. Users will comment when they have the time. For the image, darken the shading, and brighten the highlights. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 00:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Night. :( I think the highlights and shading look fine. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Make the pupils much bigger and darken the ear pink--Nightshine'R' 07:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) '''REuploaded 'Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) This should be a long haired blank--NightshineR 05:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) If you made the white spots flecks instead of dapples and darkened the whole image, this could be Fawnkit. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ashblaze(BC) -for approval ah well here's ashblazepebble2pineow 00:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow that was quick. Blur the highlights and take away the ear pink away on the ear farthest to us. PaRtYIn TeH UsA! 00:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The eyes look orange. Moonpelt₪ 03:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Blur it more. Some cats have orange eyes. Clarris 18:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It says amber not orange. Moonpelt₪ 04:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Moon 03:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) His eyes look fine to me. The only thing I see wrong is that the ear pink on the ear farthest from us needs to be removed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Pleaase work on this or it will be declined. Ice fall 13:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Shinekit(M) (Ki) For Approval I like her. Constructments? --Moonpelt₪ 17:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. Maybe blur the patches some more. Ravenflight 23:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt₪ 02:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the patches a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ??? Moon 02:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate means make it less bright. I think the tool is a sponge in pixlr, I don't know if it's on GIMP [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 03:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I think Nightfall would have sid darken it if she wanted me to darken it. I think duserate means to makea color more rich color. Moon 01:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate doesn't mean "darken," it means take the color out. Like if you have a dark color, if you desaturate it enough, it turns into a dark gray. "Saturation" is making a color more rich. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 17:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I said. You said dursurate is make it less bright (darken). Moon 13:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) "Less Bright" and "Darker are two different things, and you didn't say that, you reversed it. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 15:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool (Q) for approval Do you think this is okay? I did this because she is currently a queen and she was a queen when she had Brownkit(who is also up for approval), anyway, i don't think it is over the limit, and I know it looks bad. Clarris 19:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur the back, apart from that, it's fine Zoe27 08:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink should be enlarged. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 18:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded-'''I enlargened the ear-pink and blured her back more, better? Clarris 16:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Center the ear pink more, and blur the shading and highlights [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded-'''I blured the shading and highlights. Is it better? I can't blur it any more. 17:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading and make the ear pink more red--Nightshine'R' 07:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) What colour should I use for ear-pink? 08:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Just a dark pink--Nightshine'R' 05:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Brookpaw (kit) - For Approval - Well here she is! Sorry I didn't researve her but firefox is being stupid. Comments? 'Brookpaw' 22:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The stripes don't look blurred enough. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 22:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome Echo! [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Always workin'!]] 22:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit bigger, and the pupils look kinda wierd. Look at Berrystep's kit image for how to do the eye. This is really good :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded I will get to the ear pink thing later. For now comments? :) Brookpaw 20:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes some more--NightshineR 19:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Icekit (I) - For Approval Here she is! Comments? I think she's pretty good. ICEYWait, that's not how you spell Icy! 23:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I love it! But she needs white spots, like Snowstorm. Other wise, it looks awesome![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]02:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Thanks, Snow! I added white spots. ICEYWait, that's not how you spell Icy! 12:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add some to her legs? You don't have to if you don't want too. :)[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]15:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 12:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Pansy (K)- For Approval I am proud of her :D[[User:SnowStorm|'''Lightning that Burns Sky]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]03:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You should be! 'Tis is good! And by good, I mean really good! Blur the ear pink some and lighten the back shading and head shading. ICEYWait, that's not how you spell Icy! 12:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe make her pupils bigger? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Always workin'!]] 19:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. MoonpeltTM 03:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Blackberry(W) - For Approval - Comments? Brookpaw 20:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Blue the ear pink some more, but other than that, it looks really good! [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 21:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Beechpaw (A) - For Approval My first apprentice! Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 14:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights more and the ear pink. ICEYWait, that's not how you spell Icy! 14:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 16:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink looks a little bit crooked. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 16:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 19:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading, make the ear pink more red and blur it--NightshineR 07:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Partially Reuploaded. I changed the ear pink and blurred it, but I'm really bad at darkening the shading. Can someone do it for me? That'd be a huge help. Remember, he's supposed to be light gray. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]]Beechpaw for approval! Please comment! 11:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) All you have to do is run the burn tool where the shading is and blur. It's like giving it a second coat of paint. Quailflight 00:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I always screw up. Would someone mind doing it for me please? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I will, but if I screw it up, I won't upload it. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 21:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Let me know too if you screw up. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I darkened it, but it wouldn't blur :( revert it if you want, I think mine fails [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CW: Want me to help you? I could fix it. 'Brookstep' 01:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It's ok Dalton. Sure Echo, that'd be great! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Better? Brookstep 03:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur the back shading. Icefall Icy Winds 12:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Spiderstep - Warrior (For Approval) Here he is. He's back and better than ever! GIMP is screwing up with the blur tool, so if anyone can help, I'd appreciate it. --NightwhiskerNow... Nightkit! 21:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I can try, if you want. Other than that, it looks good. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 21:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC)\ OK, thanks. --Who am I?Nighty98 21:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Nighty said I could help, so yeah, I tried. What do you think? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 14:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and ear pink--Nightshine'R' 06:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Tried to blur, the shading and right ear didn't wan't to. Nighty, tell me if your blur tool works again, okay? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur the haunch shading and this should be good--Nightshine'R' 05:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' I don't know if I blurred enough, my computer's being screwy. :( [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 20:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Icestar (L) - For Approval Here she is! Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ]][[Brookheart|'''give up...]] 16:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I like it! The ear pink on her right ear looks like a boomerang. And Make the white in her eye bigger. Very goo though. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Very goo? xD Anyways, it looks great. The ear does look a little weird, and the white looks big enough, but a little awkward. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Troutleap - For Approval He came out more worse than I thought. -shudders- Probably my most fail of all my Chararts. Comments? MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 18:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't look that bad. maybe blur the earpink a little more? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]'Goodbye Middle School!' He's great! I wish he will join Cloverheart one day... any way do what Dalton said and fix the eyes. 01:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The earpink is fine, it's blurred enough. Do you mean the inside of the ear? That'll work. And Echo, he will someday. :) What do you mean by, 'fix the eyes'? MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Left eye's pupil looks weird. 'Brookpaw' 21:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Darken the highlight on the chest just a tinsy bit; it kind of gives the impression that he has a white chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 21:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded': Darkened chest. Ice fall 20:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Icefall Icy Winds 12:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Blazepelt - For Approval Nighty98 made this for me when I first came here and she said I could put it up for approval and edit it if needed. Comments? [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 22:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink a pink colour, not white. Make the white face smaller, so that it ends at his chin. Thicken and blur the shading, make the highlights bigger--Nightshine'R' 07:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Magicheart(W) - For Approval comments? 'Brookpaw' 17:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! The eyes are a little odd though. Darken the ear pink--Nightshine'R' 06:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Kk I will get to that tomorrow. 'Brookstep' 19:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Redclaw (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Lighten his eyes--Nightshine'R' 20:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Lightened eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 07:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Copperfall (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink--NightshineR 20:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 07:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Crookedpaw (A) For Approval Yay :3 I like how he turned out [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Make the two back paws cream. MoonpeltTM 17:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Icy based Crookedpaw's description entirely off of Crookedstar, who has cream only on on his front paws. However, I'll change it if Icy says otherwise [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did. But he doesn't need cream back paws. He's really good! Just darken the tail shading some. Ice fall 20:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :) Darkened tail shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) How did you do those awesome stripes? <3 Comments before approval? Ice fall 21:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but can ou blur the stripes some more? They look a bit sharp. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I really like them that way, it's how I always pictured Crookedpaw with a apprentice image. Ice fall 12:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Rainpaw (RC) (Ki) - For Approval Here she is. I think I went fail on the white splash. Comments?Ice fall 23:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Icefall Icy Winds 12:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and darken the shading. Also can you make his eye pupis a little smaller they look huge! LOL Nice job! MoonpeltTM 02:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Smokepaw (A)- For Approval Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Lighten his pelt a lot and darken his paws. Ice fall 16:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink--NightshineR 18:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Better? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the signature, and for the image, the ear pink looks a little small. But then, I fail at chararts xD [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 16:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Elmopaw (A) For Approval He's wierd looking.... Comments? --MoonpeltTM 18:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah...Elmopaw <3. His nose needs to be bigger and black. [[User:FirePelt|火の毛皮']] 19:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Better? MoonpeltTM 03:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Doodlepencil (W) For Approval Comments? MoonpeltTM 18:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Amazing. Darken and blur the shading some. Ice fall 19:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Better? (Can't really blur it anymore) MoonpeltTM 03:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The image is great! But we have a problem. No one rps Doodle.... 'Brookstep 03:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) On I thought somebody adopted him and didn't change the name to theirs..... MoonpeltTM 03:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't? I could, if he needs a roleplayer. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 05:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sugarbreath (Q) - For Approval Comments? Mousetalon!! 19:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. Darken the shading on her haunch, back haunch, top of her tail, and her back, and her chest. Ice fall 19:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Also add some ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Always the ear pink with the Mouse. Mousetalon!! 20:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Mousetalon!! 23:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Cedarfang - For Approval Somebody add this to my charart page? Need to get of. comments? Ice fall 23:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Icefall Icy Winds 11:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Are the highlights ''meant ''to be like that Ice? They look far to bright and theree's some at the front of the neck and haunches and then some in the middle. It confusing. Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ferretfur (W) For Approval I like this one. Alley cat eyes...LOL. Comments? MoonpeltTM 16:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this looks awesome! I don't see anything wrong, but are the eyes supposed to be two different colors? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It doesn't say the eye color so I thought I'd have some fun. :) MoonpeltTM 17:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is a DarkClan cat. xD [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans'']] 17:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Whats cool is that cats in real life have two different eye colors! Its awesome.MoonpeltTM 17:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Rosepetal (W)-For Approval Sorry but I can't blur the shading anymore. Comments? MoonpeltTM 17:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Moonpelt but I have this reserved. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I put this up right after I made the page today. Also you couldn't have reserved it on June 8th because I made it today, June 9th. MoonpeltTM 19:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I meant June 9th, my timetables are mixed up. I saw you make the page and thought it would be a good cat to make. THen I reserved it thinking it was June 8th. Anyway, you would still have had to revsrved it, which you haven't. Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) On this site you don't have to reserve the cats. I aways just put them up and nobody tells me to reserve it. MoonpeltTM 14:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as I'm in a good mood today, you can do Rosepetal. You ''should ''reserve cats, as someone might want to do them. @Image: Do you want me to blur it for you? ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You can try.. I don't know I used the best bluring tool I know of and it won't make a huge difference. Do you want me to roleplay another cat thats the same color pelt? Thankz! :) MoonpeltTM 21:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. I have my ways. xD And I'll just find another cat to do. Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Camp of Light and Prophecy Don't you guys think that we should have blanks for muses, mystics, and guards? MoonpeltTM 23:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actualy, I was just talking to Nightshine about that. I had made blanks for Muses- and was asking about if we could do that. Mousetalon!! 23:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC)